warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrowpelt (SkC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=Boris |apprentice=Sparrowpaw |warrior=Sparrowpelt |senior warrior=Sparrowpelt |sister=Cherrytail |mate=Tinycloud |daughters=Pebbleshine, Sunnypelt, Pigeonfoot |sons=Parsleyseed, Quailfeather |mentor=Leafstar |temporary mentor=Sandstorm |apps=Tinycloud, Nectarsong |livebooks=''Beyond the Code, ''After the Flood, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Unknown }} Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Sparrowpelt is a warrior of SkyClan. Boris was a kittypet, along with his sister, Cherry. They both abandoned their lives as kittypets to be SkyClan apprentices and Boris is renamed Sparrowpaw, with Leafdapple as his mentor. He fought for his Clan against the rats, and earned his warrior name afterwards: Sparrowpelt. He is given his first apprentice, Tinypaw, to mentor. He became mates with Tinycloud, and they had two kits: Parsleyseed and Pebbleshine. Sparrowpelt traveled to the lake with the rest of the Clan, and at their new territory, Tinycloud had another litter of kits: Pigeonfoot, Sunnypelt, and Quailfeather. History ''A Vision of Shadows :His mate, Tinycloud, is heavily pregnant with their second litter when SkyClan reaches the lake, and she later gives birth to Pigeonkit, Sunnykit, and Quailkit. He helps around in SkyClan as they settle near the lake, and mentors Nectarpaw. However, he is later poisoned by Juniperclaw who had put deathberry seeds in a vole, which Sparrowpelt unsuspectingly ate and gets very sick, though Frecklewish is able to save him. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Boris is a young kittypet tormenting Moony with his sister Cherry, and Firestar later discovers that both Boris and Cherry are descended from ancient SkyClan. He and his sister are intrigued by the two Clan cats' skills, and Sandstorm agrees to teach him. They agree to join the new SkyClan and help Firestar and Sandstorm recruit others. He is renamed Sparrowpaw and he and Cherrypaw become the Clan's first apprentices, with Sparrowpaw becoming Leafdapple's apprentice. He later participates in the battle against the rats and earns his warrior name of Sparrowpelt, as well as gaining Tinypaw as his apprentice. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, his apprentice becomes a warrior, Tinycloud. He, along with several of his Clanmates, do not approve of the daylight-warriors, and continually gossips disapprovingly with Rockshade. He participates with the battle against the rats with the help of Stick and his cats, and aids Stick in the fight against Dodge. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, he and his former apprentice Tinycloud are now mates and have had a litter consisting of Parsleypaw and Pebblepaw, fretting over the two when they are caught in a fire. Sparrowpelt fights in the battle of the gorge, and escapes with his Clan. Before they begin their journey to find ThunderClan, his kits become warriors named Parsleyseed and Pebbleshine. On the journey, however, Pebbleshine is taken by Twolegs and Parsleyseed opts to become a kittypet, which Sparrowpelt reprimands his son for wanting to abandon the Clan. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Sparrowpelt objects to hunting in large groups at night, fearful they wouldn't catch anything. After escaping the gorge during a flash flood, Cherrytail discovers Lichenfur's body. Sparrowpelt cautiously asks Leafstar if she wanted them to repair the camp or sit vigil for Lichenfur, and sits next to her body. He helps with the heaviest lifting while repairing the camp, and accidentally dislocates his shoulder. Sparrowpelt defends his camp against rogues and credits the warrior code for their strength. Trivia Interesting facts *He and Cherrytail are the first cats Leafstar made warriors. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages